My Immortal,GREAT!
by AnnieDreamsOfStarDustAndEchos
Summary: I know this is over done but i dont care!My spell check committed suicide commentating this worst story ever!
1. Chapter 1

**AN-My version of Tara Gilesbie's My Immortal and my spell check just committed suicide. **

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)**No I don't get it** 2 my gf (ew not in that way)**why write it then** raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!** No they don't rock**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** Random apostrophes and Dementia is a serious illness not a name ,silly Tara** and I have long ebony black hair(that's how I got my name) **No way I couldn't guess that** with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears **limpid?** and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)**Who's Amy Lee**. I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. **That's gross you don't say that you're related to someone and then say their hot.** I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. **Bored.** I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England **SCOTLAND, Learn geography might help you alot **where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen)**No way**. I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell)**I couldn't **and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. **Yeah a witch who loves muggle shops.** For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots.***yawn*** I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation **why wear white foundation if you are already pale**, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining** stupid magic weather** so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **Yeah show them who's boss Tara.**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!** Oh no!**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.** What you on Tara? DRACO MALFOY IS NOT SHY!**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! **Kay!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! **If it was any good they wouldn't flame.**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. **where else would you wake up? A fridge?** It was snowing and raining again. **Damn the stupid magical weather. ** I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had.**I have blood in a bottle** **too.**My coffin was black ebony **same colour** and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. **dont care.** I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. **How is it kind of messy? Its either messy or not?**

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes.**she did all that without even opening her eyes** She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner. **Don't care**)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly. **Did she say Oh my fucking god or oh em eff gee?**

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted. **Why blush if you don't like him?**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. **If you don't like him, why flirt?**

"Guess what." he said. **What?**

"What?" I asked. **I'm physic **

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me. **Totally a muggle band in Hogsmeade, Kay then.**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. **Dont care**

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped. **such a cliff hanger. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-consider yourself lucky, 3 chapters in one day**

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte. **So you don't own this story Tara?**

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels.** Boots and heels? Or High heeled boots?** Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff** what's corset stuff?** on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky.** How do you make really long hair look spiky?** I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. **you're always depressed!** I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. **Finally she realises this.**I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.** So that's how you have a good time is it Ebony, just drink some human blood?**

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car.** Isn't the flying car 50 feet up?** He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).** not where I'm from they don't.**

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.** Annoying exclamation marks in the wrong places.**

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz **isnt that Ron's Flying Car?** (the license plate said 666** Bad man!**) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there **you were high? No.** ,we both hopped out of the car.**and plummeted to your death *Grins hopefully*** We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
>They're all so happy you've arrived<br>The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
>She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song<strong>No Way<strong>).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club** theres now a club in Hogsmeade** with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad. ***puts hands up* I'll comfort you Draco!**

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.** Took you long enough**

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective. **How do you be sensitive and protective at the same time? You can't! That's what I thought!**

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. **Don't be mean to Hilary.**

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. **I didn't. **After the concert, we drank some beer** underage drinking, naughty Draco, naughty ebony.** and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest! **Naughty Draco drunk driving!*****Collective gasp***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK!**so Ebony is now Enoby.K?** DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!**eechodder sounds like a german sausage, doesn't it?**

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it.**and plummeted to his death to go back to canon world!** I walked out of it too, curiously.**Awww.**

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily. **Scary Ebony/Enoby.**

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow **depressing sorrow...LOL!** and evilness** and evilness.** and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. **Keenly?** He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. **Big shocker there.** Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what **You sound like a two year old playing with Barbie dolls** and we did it for the first time.** I'm never going to be able to listen to that song ever again.**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. **Nice.** We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm.** How does a vampire feel warm?** And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Dumbledore! **He doesn't swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-5 chapters in one day...LUCKY! and I'm so glad I don't own this story.**

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr!**they flame because your story is crap just like your character.** Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx!**yeah because all head teacher swear at teenagers for having sex in a forest!** PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws! **FIVE?**

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily. **Yay Dumbledore Rocks, maybe he'll expel them? No? Awwww!**

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face.** You should see a doctor about that Ebony/Enoby.** Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry. **Why is Prof. McGonagall there when they are both in the same house?**

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice. **Such a long word for sex don't you think? **

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall. **I'm gonna called my friend a mediocre dunce and see what she says**

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms." **always listen to Draco,If you're ever in trouble for doing something with a girl/boy, shout I LOVE HER/HIM and it will get you of the hook for almost anything!-Audience member:Really?-Yes of course you should look up to Tara Giledjhbtr4iubwhat's-her-face!**

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels.**You wear clothes to bed.** When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom,**How did he get up there once a boy tries to get up the girls stairs they turn into a ramp?** and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte.**Boooo!** I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:no reviews makes me unhappy since I've seen how many people have read my version of My Immortal and not reviewing sooooo R+R

Chapter 6

AN: shjt** shut*** up prepz **preps*** ok! PS I wnot **wont*** update ubtil **until*** u give me goood **Good***revows **reviews***!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black.***yawn!* don't care!** I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears.**two pairs of earrings in one hole cool! LOL!** I spray-painted my hair with purple. **LOL!**

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood.**Two servings of blood in one meal... slow down or you'll get a tummy ache.** Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top. **LOL!**

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily.**so everyone in the great hall can hear you?** I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. **Yep I thought so!** He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. **I don't care!** He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead **forehead* **anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. **who i'm not goffik so i don't know who that is? ** He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko. **why say it then sicko?**

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled. **Oh no... not precious Harry :(**

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled. **Aw its cute when boys giggle!**

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared. **Everyone in the great hall looked at Ebony/Enoby yes? No...aw**

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

**A/N: so thats chapter 6...you better review or i will cry tears of blood like these weird "goffik" vampires okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws.**she actually got FIVE good reviews...what is this world coming to** n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons!** she wants TIN good reviews next... oh god.** TIN** I think she means ten though!** STO** so*** FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony** so the main character has 3 different names now...kay then** isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake! **for gods sake guyz!**

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?)**(A/N:yes it does sound like a mary sue)**. I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes.**Nice!** I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. **Coolio!** We went into his room and locked the door. Then…**dun dun dun!**

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine** YOU HAVE A BOYS THINGY TOO EBONY/ENOBY/EVONY! OMG!** and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)**(c yes it is)**

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!**oh no... Ebony/Enoby/Evony is angry **

I was so angry. **GREAT.**

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!" **thats a muggle disease wizards cant get it... i don't think...**

I put on my clothes all huffily** you sound like Hermione!** and then stomped out.**Still Hermione!** Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care.** You noticed it even though you don't care...kay?** I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.**heh cliffy!**


End file.
